Igrzyska w Equestrii
Igrzyska w Equestrii — dwudziesty czwarty odcinek czwartego sezonu i osiemdziesiąty dziewiąty ogółem. Spike jest dumny, kiedy dowiaduje się, że dostąpi zaszczytu zapalenia znicza na otwarciu Igrzysk Equestrii, jako pierwszy w historii zawodów smok. Jednak, kiedy nerwy biorą nad nim górę i znicz zapala za niego Twilight, Spike stara się z całych sił udowodnić, że jest herosem, za jakiego go wszyscy uważają. Streszczenie Kucyki jechały pociągiem do Kryształowego Królestwa na Equestriańskie Igrzyska. Kuce będące w wagonie przygotowywały się na nie, a Rainbow zaczęła mówić, że wszystkie kucyki mają szansę na złoto, pomijając jej drużynę, gdyż startują przeciw Wonderbolts. Wtedy Scootaloo powiedziała, że zwycięzcy czy nie, i tak będą mieli szansę, by dobrze wypaść, a Rainbow i reszta wydała aprobatę słowom klaczki, jednakże Dash dodała, aby zdołali wygrać jak najwięcej nagród i kuce poszły ćwiczyć dalej. Kiedy dojechali, Spike wyciągał bagaże na peron, a Znaczkowa Liga przyglądała się jego pracy. Apple Bloom denerwowała się jednak czy niczego nie zapomnieli, a smok powiedział jej, że najlepszym sposobem na stres jest liczenie, jednak wtedy zabrali go strażnicy królewscy. Przynieśli go do księżniczki Cadance i Twilight, które później tłumaczą mu, że jest wielbiony przez tutejsze kucyki, gdyż ocalił je przed zagładą, przynosząc Kryształowe Serce księżniczce na czas i pyta się go, czy by nie zechciał zapalić znicza na Igrzyskach. Spike zgadza się i dodaje, że zapali go swoim płomiennym oddechem. Kiedy nadchodzi czas zawodów, Twilight jest zmuszona siedzieć z innymi księżniczkami i pozostawić swoje przyjaciółki na trybunach. W tym samym czasie Panna Harshwhinny przed zapaleniem znicza wypytywała Spike'a czy na pewno rozumie, co ma zrobić, a on zapewniał ją, że na pewno wie. Kiedy jednak smok zobaczył, ile kucyków jest na trybunach, złapała go trema. Panna Harshwhinny widząc, że zaprezentowano już flagi, dała Spike'owi znak, aby zapalał już znicz, jednakże smok był tak przerażony, że dopiero gdy na niego warknęła, wszedł na znicz, aby go zapalić. Niestety przez stres nie mógł tego uczynić, więc aby ratować sytuację i honor Spike'a, Twilight swoją magią niepostrzeżenie zapaliła znicz specjalnym zaklęciem, a Shining Armor ogłosił, że Igrzyska są otwarte. Po otwarciu kucyki czekały na młodsze siostry, aby im pogratulować występu. Twilight również pogratulowała klaczkom, jednak spytała się czy wiedzą co się dzieje ze Spikiem i powiedziała przyjaciółkom, że to ona zapaliła znicz i boi się, jak Spike to przyjmie. Kiedy przyszedł, Twilight pyta się go, czy dobrze się czuje, a ten odpowiedział jej, że to było wspaniałe, gdy ten znicz sam się zapalił. Alikorn odetchnął z ulgą, jednakże smok dodał, że odkrył, że potrafi rozpalać ogień siłą umysłu. Wtedy obok przechodziły dwa kryształowe kucyki i spytały się, czy mogą dostać jego autograf. Spike podpisał zdjęcie, po czym chciał zaprezentować kucykom jego „dar”, jednakże nie wychodziło mu, więc Twilight wzięła go na stronę i powiedziała mu prawdę. Gdy smok to usłyszał, załamał się i odszedł. Później, kucyki przyszły na następną konkurencję, którą była podniebna sztafeta i obserwowały jak Rainbow i Fluttershy sobie radzą. Wtem, Spike spytał się panny Harshwhinny, czy może coś jeszcze zrobić dla igrzysk, a ona zirytowana pytaniem smoka, podsunęła mu nieumyślnie pomysł na zaśpiewanie piosenki. Kiedy konkurencja się skończyła i Shining Armor ogłaszał zwycięzcę, Spike wtrącił się i powiedział, że on dostanie zaszczyt zaśpiewania hymnu, jednak nie wiedział, że będzie to hymn Cloudsdale i zaczął na poczekaniu wymyślać jego słowa. Po tym wszystkim Spike na resztę igrzysk schował się w pokoju pod pretekstem pakowania się i gdy Znaczkowa Liga chciała, by smok wyszedł, odmówił. Potem gdy Shining Armor ogłaszał ostatnią dyscyplinę, którą było lodowe łucznictwo, kucyki stwierdziły, że wszystko sprowadza się do tej jednej konkurencji i Ponyville może spaść w klasyfikacji medali. Wtedy do przyjaciółek zeszła Twilight i powiedziała, że szuka Spike'a, a Znaczkowa Liga powiedziała jej o tym, że się pakuje. Zdenerwowana księżniczka poszła do smoka i kazała mu przestać się ukrywać i iść z nią, a smok włożył kapelusz i okulary by nikt go nie rozpoznał. W tym samym czasie Rainbow tłumaczyła źrebakom, o co chodzi w lodowym łucznictwie i powiedziała, że ogier z Cloudsdale to największy faworyt. Gdy Twilight szła ze smokiem na stadion, spytała go, czemu jest dla siebie aż tak surowy, a smok wysunął argumenty, że księżniczka nie wie, co to znaczy zawodzić wszystkich. Alikorn jednak mówił smokowi, że nie raz zawodziła innych, jednakże smok nie chciał słuchać. Wtedy zdarzył się wypadek: jedna z lodowych strzał trafiła w chmurę nad stadionem i zamieniła ją w lodową skałę. Pegazy szybko poderwały się do lotu i próbowały przekierować lód na tor, jednak bezskutecznie. Spike widząc to, kazał pegazom odsunąć się, i wskakując po nich do góry, roztopił swoim ognistym oddechem lodową skałę. Po tym wszystkim księżniczka Cadance przyszła osobiście podziękować smokowi za uratowanie sytuacji, jednak smok nie wyraził swojego entuzjazmu, mówiąc, że to nic, bo one zrobiłyby to samo, gdyby mogły. Twilight wtedy zrozumiała, że głównym problemem jest to, że Spike nie będzie z siebie dumny, dopóki sam w siebie nie uwierzy, a Spike spytał się, czy mogą cofnąć czas. Cadance powiedziała, że nie mogą cofnąć czasu, ale byłaby zaszczycona, gdyby smok odpalił fajerwerki na ceremonii zamknięcia igrzysk, a Spike zgodził się. Później na ceremonii zamknięcia ogłoszono wyniki i Ponyville wygrało klasyfikację medalową. W tym samym czasie panna Harshwhinny dała znać smokowi, aby zapalał fajerwerki. Tym razem nie czuł tremy, patrząc na tłum i po chwili rozpalił sztuczne ognie, które rozświetliły niebo, a smok patrząc na to, był z siebie dumny. Fabuła Podróż pociągiem do Kryształowego Królestwa thumb|left|To wreszcie się ziściło! Kucyki jechały pociągiem do Kryształowego Królestwa na Equestriańskie Igrzyska. Rainbow Dash podziwiała wtedy widok królestwa przez okno w wagonie i powiedziała sama do siebie, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Wtedy oderwała wzrok od okna i popatrzyła na resztę kucyków z delegacji Ponyville na zawody, które ćwiczyły w pocie czoła. Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom wesoło wiwatowały, gdy Scootaloo, która machała flagę, przez chwilę unosiła się w powietrzu, Spike liczył bagaże i zapisywał ich liczbę na liście, gdy nagle sterta bagaży przechyliła się, a smok szybko zareagował i próbował je przechylić w drugą stronę. W tym samym czasie, Bulk Biceps podnosił sztangę, na której dodatkowo siedziała Fluttershy. Ćwiczenia przerwała Rainbow, która powiedziała, że są już prawie na miejscu i że ma parę rzeczy do powiedzenia, po czym spytała się, czy ktoś poza nią sądzi, że są najlepszą ekipą na Equestriańskie Igrzyska w historii Ponyville. Kuce wesoło potwierdziły słowa Dash, a Bulk Biceps podnosząc sztangę, krzyknął tak!. Rainbow Dash dodała, że nieważne, jaka jest ich dyscyplina, gdyż każde z nich ma realne szanse, by wrócić do Ponyville ze złotym medalem, a kucyki zaczęły wiwatować. Wygrani czy nie, nadal jesteśmy wspaniali! thumb|right|Jesteśmy wspaniali! Wtedy jednak pegaz powiedział, że może być możliwy wyjątek dla niej, Fluttershy i Bulk Bicepsa, po czym wymieniona dwójka spojrzała na siebie. Dash sprostowała swoje słowa, mówiąc, że są dobrzy, jednakże startują przeciw Wonderbolts w powietrznej sztafecie, więc nie oszukując się, złoto było dla nich poza zasięgiem. Scootaloo powiedziała wtedy Rainbow, żeby nie czuła się z tym źle, gdyż ona i jej przyjaciółki też nie mają szans na wygranie złota. Pegaz jednak odpowiedział jej, że to dlatego, że niosą flagę na rozpoczęcie igrzysk, i że to nie są zawody. Źrebak wtedy odpowiedział jej, że zwycięzcy czy nie, nadal mają szansę, by wyjść wspaniale. Rainbow krzyknęła entuzjastycznie, że ma rację i spytała innych czy to słyszeli, powtarzając słowa klaczki, a kucyki zaczęły wiwatować. Dash jednak dodała, żeby postarali się wygrać dużo nagród dla Ponyville, a kuce słysząc to, szybko wrócili do swoich ćwiczeń. Dotarcie na miejsce thumb|left|Uh, przyniosłem już wszystko. Co to dla mnie? Jestem championem w noszeniu sprzętu sportowego. Pociąg z delegacją Ponyville na igrzyska dotarł na miejsce. Rozradowane kucyki wysiadły z pociągu, a za nimi szła Znaczkowa Liga wraz ze Spikiem, który niósł ciężki bagaż, a kiedy już wyszli na peron, smok rzucił torbę na stertę innych toreb. Smok dumny z wykonanej roboty powiedział klaczkom, że wszystko tam jest i dodał, że co to dla niego, bo jest przecież championem''Champion, z ang. mistrz w noszeniu sprzętu sportowego'', a klaczki patrzyły na górę walizek. Wtedy jednak Apple Bloom zmartwiona spytała, czy jest pewny, że flaga Ponyville i trzonek do niej też tam są. Smok rozwiał jej wątpliwości, mówiąc, że są spakowane wraz ze stojakiem, po czym oparł się o wózek z walizkami, niechcący go ruszając i smok się wywrócił, gdyż nie miał oparcia. Scootaloo powiedziała Apple Bloom, aby wyluzowała, jednakże Spike podnosząc się z ziemi, odrzekł, że klaczka po prostu się denerwuje i to wszystko, gdyż to normalne i dodał, że ją rozumie. Smok wtedy powiedział, że gdy boi się, że czegoś zapomni, zaczyna panikować, ale zna prosty trik na pozbycie się tego uczucia — liczy do dziesięciu, a gdy skończy, uspokaja się i jest w stanie wykonać pracę tak, jak należy i na czas. Wtedy dumny z siebie, stanął z podpartymi rękoma o biodra przed klaczkami, które na niego patrzyły wesoło. Zabranie Spike'a przez straże thumb|right|Wydajmy pokłon... Wielkiemu smokowi! Wtedy dwójka ogierów ze straży Kryształowego Królestwa w szybkim tempie, niespodziewanie zabrała Spike'a z peronu, który przerażony krzyknął, aby go zostawili. Klaczki równie przerażone patrzyły, jak straże porywają gdzieś smoka, a Scootaloo krzyknęła co się dzieje?!. Straże biegły nie wiadomo gdzie, a Spike najpierw patrzył za siebie, lecz potem z przerażenia zakrył oczy, gdy nagle strażnicy zatrzymali się przed Księżniczką Cadance oraz Twilight, aby się im ukłonić, a smok spadł z mini tronu, na którym był przewożony. Księżniczki patrzyły się na to, a Twilight spytała smoka, czy wszystko w porządku. thumb|left|Nie martw się Spike. Wtedy jeden ze strażników powiedział, że proszą go o wybaczenie i nazwał smoka wielkim, szanownym Spikiem dzielnym i wspaniałym, a Spike słysząc to, zdziwił się i spytał tylko Że co? Że jak? i podrapał się po głowie. Cadance podziękowała strażnikom, że przyprowadzili do nich Spike'a, a Ci wycofali się, wciąż się kłaniając księżniczkom i smokowi. Spike, który był całkowicie zbity z tropu, patrzył na strażników jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy Cadance chwyciła go kopytkiem i powiedziała mu, że wszystko dobrze i dodała, że zaraz wyślą kogoś ze służby po jego bagaże i zaczęli iść w stronę wejścia zamku. Smok poszedł za księżniczkami i spytał się czy mogą chwilę poczekać i powiedzieć mu co jest tak właściwie grane. Wyjaśnienia thumb|right|Spike wyleguje się na sofie, a kryształowe kucyki usługują mu. Spike leżał na kryształowej sofie i zajadał się kryształami, które podawała mu jedna ze służących. Smok wtedy spytał się twierdząco, czy tutejsze kucyki uważają go za bohatera i poprosił służącą o więcej zielonych kryształów, gdyż je lubi. thumb|left|Najlepszy posąg, jaki można stworzyć. Kucyk, który trzymał gotowy fioletowy klejnot, w pośpiechu poprzewracał go w kopytkach, po czym wrzuciła go do miski z różnymi kryształami i wyjęła szybko zielony kamień, a potem dała go Spike'owi. Twilight powiedziała wtedy, że gdy ostatnio smok tu był, przekazał księżniczce Cadance Kryształowe Serce na czas, by ocalić to całe królestwo przed zniszczeniem, a Cadance dodała, że jest znany w całym jej królestwie jako wielki i szanowny, dzielny i wspaniały Spike. Smok jedynie przysłuchiwał się temu, ssąc zielony kryształ. Wtedy Twilight spytała się go czy to nie wspaniałe i dodała, że jest tu ważną osobą, po czym wyszła na balkon i kazała mu spojrzeć w dół, po czym dodała, że to on. Stał tam kryształowy posąg Spike'a, który trzymał Kryształowe Serce, a kucyki z dołu podziwiały go. Smok jak zauroczony spoglądał na posąg i powiedział jedynie cześć przystojniaku. Propozycja księżniczki Cadance thumb|right|Proszę, zgódź się Spike. Cadance powiedziała wtedy, że wszyscy mają nadzieję, że zaszczyci ich zapaleniem pochodni na ceremonii otwarcia igrzysk, a Spike słysząc to, automatycznie wyrwał się z zauroczenia posągiem i zaczął się przysłuchiwać, co mówi do niego księżniczka. Różowy alikorn dodał, że gdyby się zgodził, byłby pierwszym smokiem w historii igrzysk, który by to uczynił. Spike podekscytowany odskoczył od barierki balkonu i powiedział, że oczywiście, że to zrobi, po czym dodał, że jako bonus może to zrobić swoim ognistym oddechem, po czym zionął ogniem. Dumny najpierw złożył ręce, jednak gdy zobaczył, że spalił liść kucyka, który go wachlował, zaśmiał się nerwowo, a kucyki patrzyły jedno na drugie. Rozpoczęcie Igrzysk thumb|left|Twilight kłania się księżniczkom. W końcu nadszedł czas rozpoczęcia igrzysk, a kucyki na trybunach wiwatowały. Shining Armor powiedział wtedy, aby wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, gdyż zostały dwie minuty do rozpoczęcia. Na górze, do specjalnej loży dla ważnych gości, dotarła w końcu Twilight, po czym obejrzała miejsce. Gdy zobaczyła pozostałe księżniczki, ukłoniła się im, a księżniczka Celestia kiwnęła głową w stronę Twilight i wskazała na tron obok. Purpurowy alikorn z lekkim smutkiem zajął swoje miejsce, gdy nagle zauważył machającą do niej Cadance siedzącą po drugiej stronie. Klacz oczywiście odwzajemniła gest, po czym spojrzała najpierw na stadion na dole, a następnie spoglądnęła na siedzące niżej, rozradowane Rarity, Applejack i śmiejącą się Pinkie Pie. thumb|right|Czas rozpocząć zawody... W międzyczasie Panna Harshwhinny przepytywała Spike'a, czy aby na pewno dokładnie wie, co ma zrobić. Smok odpowiedział jej, że ma stać tam, gdzie mu każe, aż da mu sygnał i wtedy ma podejść do pochodni i ją zapalić. Pani inspektor z niechęcią powiedziała, że to nie mogło być prostsze i weszli wspólnie na platformę ze zniczem. Strach smoka thumb|left|Tu jest... strasznie... Kiedy jednak smok zobaczył, ile kucyków jest na trybunach, przeraził się i nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Panna Harshwhinny widząc, że smok nie idzie za nią, zdenerwowana spytała, czy idzie. Spike jednak był zbyt przerażony, aby odpowiedzieć inspektor i nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca. Panna Harshwhinny widząc to, zdenerwowana spytała się straży, czy któryś z nich mógłby pomóc mu iść. Strażnicy posłusznie podeszli do Spike'a i popchnęli go do przodu, jednak smok próbował nogami. Na dole Shining Armor zapowiadał już ostatnią delegację na igrzyska, którą była ta z Ponyville. thumb|right|Twilight, uspokój się. Kiedy Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle krzyknęły swoją kwestię, Scootaloo przeskoczyła przez obręcz, którą trzymały jej przyjaciółki wraz z flagą miasta, a za nią polecieli kolejno Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps i Derpy. Siedzące na trybunach Pinkie, Rarity i Applejack wiwatowały na cześć przyjaciół. Twilight również wiwatowała, a Księżniczka Celestia patrzyła na nią lekko zdziwiona i pokiwała głową w stronę Twilight. W tym samym momencie klacz zauważyła zdziwienie mentorki i przestała wiwatować oraz uśmiechnęła się z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. Wtedy Scootaloo wbiła flagę Ponyville obok flag innych miast, które uczestniczyły w igrzyskach, po czym dołączyła do kucyków ze swojej delegacji. Wszyscy teraz wyczekiwali na zapalenie znicza. Panna Harshwhinny widząc, że już na to czekają, stuknęła dwa razy kopytkiem w podłogę na znak, aby smok już zapalał znicz. Spike jednak nie zareagował na znak i stał przerażony, wpatrując się w tłumy kucyków na trybunach. thumb|left|Niech przestaną na mnie patrzyć! Panna Harshwhinny przez chwilę czekała na reakcję smoka, jednakże straciła cierpliwość i powiedziała mu, że to jest sygnał, po czym stuknęła kopytkiem jeszcze raz. Pani inspektor patrzyła przez chwilę na Spike'a, który drżał z przerażenia, jednakże zdawała się tego nie zauważać i zdenerwowana wciąż dawała mu sygnał. W końcu krzyknęła na niego, aby się opanował, a smok przerażony wszedł po drabinie na znicz. Smok najpierw popatrzył na pochodnię, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i gdy miał już zapalić znicz, nie udało mu się, gdyż z jego paszczy pokazał się jedynie dym, a po tym smok zakaszlał. Wtedy powiedział sam do siebie, aby się uspokoił i aby policzył do dziesięciu, jednak kiedy doliczył do trzech, zaczął dodawać do tego tysiące i zamiast się uspokoić, jeszcze bardziej pogorszył swoją sytuację. W loży królewskiej wszyscy patrzyli na to ze zdziwieniem, aż w końcu zdenerwowana Cadance spytała sama do siebie, co jest nie tak. Spike spróbował zionąć ogniem po raz kolejny, jednakże znowu mu się nie udało i próbował sobie wmówić, że to się tak naprawdę nie dzieje. Problemy z rozpaleniem znicza thumb|right|Houston, mamy problem. Kucyki na trybunach widząc to, zaczęły się denerwować. Jeden ogier zaczął gryźć ze zdenerwowania własne kopytka, a Pinkie zasłoniła swoje oczy kopytkami. Jednak nadal najbardziej zdenerwowany i przerażony ze wszystkich był właśnie Spike, który patrząc na trybuny, trząsł się ze strachu. Twilight widząc ten strach u przyjaciela, powiedziała zdenerwowana sama do siebie, że mają problem. Smok po raz kolejny spróbował zapalić znicz, jednakże bezskutecznie — nie mógł z siebie wydusić ani odrobiny ognia. Zakaszlał, a wtedy pani Harshwhinny krzyknęła z dołu, czy by nie zechciał w końcu zapalić pochodnię. Spike odpowiedział jej, że nie wie, o co chodzi, ale po prostu nie ma tego dzisiaj w sobie, po czym spytał, czy przyniosła zapałki. thumb|left|Spike-zapalniczka. Panna Harshwhinny jednak powiedziała zirytowana, że jest ziejącym ogniem smokiem. Smok jednak nie poprzestawał na pytaniach i spytał się pani inspektor, czy ma, chociaż syrop na kaszel, jednak klacz z lekką agresją spojrzała na niego. Ten natychmiastowo przeraził się jej i powiedział szybko nic nie szkodzi oraz, że będzie próbować dalej. Po tym wziął głęboki wdech i po raz kolejny próbował zapalić znicz, jednak wciąż bezskutecznie, a jego twarz opadła na znicz. W loży królewskiej zaczęto się niecierpliwić. Kiedy księżniczka Luna ziewnęła, Cadance krzyknęła do strażnika, aby jakiś kucyk poszedł mu pomóc, a strażnik posłusznie pobiegł do smoka. Zdenerwowana, Twilight patrzyła na to wszystko, a smok bezskutecznie próbował wydobyć z siebie, choć trochę ognia. Księżniczka, nie mogąc więcej patrzyć na to, jak jej asystent się dalej męczy, rozejrzała się czy nikt na nią nie patrzy, przysłoniła kopytkiem swój róg i magią zapaliła znicz. thumb|right|Jakim cudem to zapaliłem? Ogień wtedy wybuchnął niepostrzeżenie i przysmolił trochę smokowi twarz oraz wystraszył jednocześnie. Kucyki na trybunach widząc zapalony znicz, zaczęły wiwatować, a Spike zdumiony patrzył na ogień. W loży królewskiej wszyscy byli uradowani faktem zapalenia znicza, a Twilight widząc, że nikt nie zauważył jej interwencji, odetchnęła z ulgą. Kiedy Spike zszedł ze znicza, zdumiona panna Harshwhinny spytała go, jak on tego dokonał, a smok odpowiedział jej, że nie jest pewny. Wtedy pani inspektor powiedziała, że lepiej późno, niż wcale i odeszła wraz ze stojącym obok strażnikiem. Po tym wszystkim Shining Armor ogłosił, że igrzyska są rozpoczęte, a z trybun wydał się głośny aplauz. Spike jednak cały czas patrzył się na znicz i myślał. Zakończenie ceremonii otwarcia i gratulacje dla Znaczkowej Ligi thumb|left|O patrzcie, nasze gwiazdki idą! Po zakończeniu ceremonii otwarcia igrzysk kucyki wychodziły ze stadionu. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack i Rainbow Dash czekały na swoje siostry, aby im pogratulować występu. Kiedy źrebaki przyszły, Pinkie zaczęła skakać, a ich siostry zaczęły im schlebiać. Rarity powiedziała Sweetie i jej przyjaciółek, że były naprawdę cudowne, Applejack stwierdziła, że Apple Bloom sprawiła, że tak puchła z dumy, że o mało nie pękła, a Rainbow Dash pogłaskała Scootaloo i powiedziała klaczce, że świetnie jej poszło. Wtedy do gratulacji dołączyła się Twilight, która podleciała do przyjaciółek, i powiedziała, że klaczki rzeczywiście, naprawdę dobrze się spisały. Kiedy już wylądowała, spytała, czy któraś z nich wie, co się działo później ze Spikiem. Applejack odpowiedziała wtedy przyjaciółce, że wygląda na to, że smok się tam na górze zestresował, a Rarity dodała, że koniec końców jednak sobie poradził i rozpalił ten ogień. Wyjawienie tajemnicy o zapaleniu znicza thumb|right|Na Celestię, co ja zrobiłam... Twilight wtedy jednak odpowiedziała przyjaciółce, że tak naprawdę to ona zapaliła znicz. Powiedziała, że nie chciała, aby smok czuł się zawstydzony przed tłumem kucyków, więc rzuciła zaklęcie wzniecania ognia, by zapaliło pochodnię za niego, po czym zdenerwowana popatrzyła na przyjaciółki. Zmartwiona tą informacją Rarity wtedy spytała, czy klacz mu powiedziała o tym, a alikorn odpowiedział przyjaciółce, że nie, ale powiedziała, że sam mógł na to wpaść. Applejack dołączyła się do rozmowy i dodała, że klacz musi to mu powiedzieć na wszelki wypadek. thumb|left|...na pewno nic głupiego. Twilight odpowiedziała jej, że wie o tym, ale boi się jak smok to przyjmie, gdyż wie, jak bardzo się przejmuje, jak mu coś nie wyjdzie. Wtedy Rainbow powiedziała szeptem, że Spike idzie do nich i dodała, aby zachowywały się normalnie, po czym usiadła i założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a Twilight dołączyła do przyjaciółek. Spike szedł z opuszczoną głową, a kiedy podszedł bliżej do klaczy, Rainbow powitała go, mówiąc siema. Twilight jednak zawołała do smoka i spytała, czy wszystko w porządku, a smok automatycznie na nią popatrzył. „Moc rozpalania ognia siłą umysłu” thumb|right|Nie wiem, co jest. Smok odpowiedział jej wtedy, że chyba tak, bo sam nie wie, gdyż podczas zapalania znicza stało się coś dziwnego. Twilight wtedy próbowała mu powiedzieć, co się tam stało, jednak smok zaczął tłumaczyć swoje słowa, mówiąc, że stał tam, starając odpalić pochodnię, gdy patrzyła na niego cała Equestria i kiedy czuł, że to będzie największa porażka w historii, znicz sam z siebie się zapalił, po czym pstryknął palcami i dodał, że to było genialne. thumb|left|Ogniu, rozpal się! Wtedy Rainbow zdjęła okulary, a Twilight odetchnęła z ulgą i powiedziała, że bała się, że będzie rozgniewany. Smok jednak zdziwił się i spytał, czy klacz sobie żartuje, bo czemu miałby być rozgniewany odkryciem, że potrafi rozpalać ogień siłą własnego umysłu. Klacze słysząc to, zdziwione popatrzyły na Spike'a i spytały chórem co?!. Nagle dwa kryształowe kucyki zauważyły smoka, po czym podeszły do niego zachwycone i spytały, czy mogą dostać jego autograf. Spike oczywiście odpowiedział kucykom, że da im autograf, po czym wziął swoje zdjęcie od kucyka i podpisał je. Wtedy jeden z kucyków odezwał się do smoka i powiedział, że to jak ocalił królestwo przed królem Sombrą było niesamowite. thumb|right|Smok podpisuje autograf. Zawstydzony smok spytał się wtedy kuca, czy wie, co jeszcze jest niesamowite, po czym kazał mu patrzyć na to, jak sam patrzy na zdjęcie, chcąc je podpalić siłą umysłu. Kryształowe kucyki jednak były zmieszane i popatrzyły głupio na siebie. Smok był bardzo skupiony na kartce, jednak gdy nic się z nią nie działo, zaczął wysilać się coraz bardziej. Wtedy powiedział, żeby się nie martwił, bo gdy zdjęcie spłonie dzięki sile umysłu, to od razu podpisze mu następne, po czym przyłożył kartkę ponownie do głowy. Jego przyjaciółki patrzyły na to ze zdziwieniem. Twilight jednak nie mogąc już znieść widoku Spike'a, który męczy się na próżno, podeszła do niego i powiedziała szeptem, że musi zamienić z nim parę słów. Smok słysząc prośbę przyjaciółki, oddał kucykowi autograf i dodał, aby z nim uważał, gdyż może się zapalić w każdej chwili i zażartował sobie, mówiąc, że to spóźniony zapłon, jednak kryształowe kucyki jedynie głupio popatrzyły na siebie. Wyjawienie smokowi prawdy thumb|left|Spike, nie możesz tego zrobić... Smok wesoło podbiegł do stojącej na boku Twilight i spytał się, o co chodzi, jednak zanim zmartwiona klacz zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, smok ją zatrzymał. Smok dotknął swojej głowy i powiedział, że skoro może rozpalać ogień siłą własnego umysłu, to czytanie w myślach ma zaraz za rogiem, po czym powiedział, że przewiduje, że Twilight chce go poprosić, aby podpalił coś siłą własnego umysłu. Księżniczka jednak zaprzeczyła temu i dodała, że to dlatego, że on nie może tego zrobić. Wtedy smok spytał ją ze złością czy jest tego pewna i dodał, jak ona wytłumaczy to, co się stało na oczach tysięcy, jednak przyjaciółka przerwała mu, mówiąc, że ona to zrobiła, gdyż rzuciła specjalne zaklęcie, które miało za zadanie zapalić znicz za niego. thumb|right|Czy mogę prosić o twój autograf? Smokowi od razu zbladł humor i dokończył swoje wcześniej niedokończone zdanie, mówiąc, że to się stało na oczach całych tysięcy i tysięcy, po czym opuścił smutnie głowę. Twilight próbowała pocieszyć i przeprosić smoka, mówiąc, że po prostu nie mogła się bezczynnie przyglądać, jak stał tam w potrzasku, po czym podniosła kopytkiem jego głowę i spytała, czy rozumie to. Spike poznawszy smutną prawdę, rozpłakał się i powiedział, że musi zostać sam, po czym odszedł od przyjaciółki, która zaczęła za nim wołać. Kiedy smok szedł sobie smutnie przez królestwo, obok smoka przechodził pewien ogier i gdy rozpoznał wybawcę królestwa, wesoło spytał, czy może poprosić go o autograf. Jednak Spike odparł, że powinien zapytać kogoś wyjątkowego zamiast niego, a kucyk był wyraźnie zmartwiony.Można wywnioskować po minie. Następna konkurencja thumb|left|Zatrzymuję panią w imieniu prawa, nadanego mi przeze mnie. Na stadionie kucyki, które reprezentowały swoje miasta w następnej konkurencji, czekały już na starcie. Kiedy Rarity, Pinkie i Applejack wchodziły do budynku stadionu, Shining Armor przez głośniki ogłosił, że następną konkurencją jest podniebna sztafeta. Wtedy Applejack przypomniała sobie, że to konkurencja, w której występują Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy, a Pinkie krzyknęła, że nie mogą się na to spóźnić, po czym pobiegła, aby zająć miejsca. thumb|right|Jak mogą mnie osądać o takie rzeczy? Kiedy Rarity i Applejack przechodzili obok ochroniarza, ten zatrzymał Rarity, wskazał na specjalne wejścia dla jednorożców i powiedział jej, aby podeszła do nich, gdyż rzucały na jednorożce dezaktywacyjne zaklęcie. Wtedy Lyra Heartstrings przeszła przez bramkę, a jej róg owinęła magiczna aura zaklęcia dezaktywacyjnego. Ochroniarz dodał jeszcze, że kucyki tej rasy nie będą już wpuszczane na igrzyska bez tego zaklęcia, aby zapobiec oszukiwaniu. Powiedział jeszcze, żeby nawet nie próbowała rzucać żadnych zaklęć, gdyż dowiedzą się o tym. Zirytowana zachowaniem strażnika Rarity z trudem przeszła przez bramkę, po czym popatrzyła na swój róg. Owinęła go magiczna aura zaklęcia dezaktywacyjnego, a kiedy już znikła, klacz parsknęła z pogardą i odeszła za przyjaciółkami na trybuny. Podniebna sztafeta thumb|left|Fluttershy przejęła podkowę od Bulk Bicepsa! Drużyny podniebnej sztafety już wystartowały. Kiedy pierwsza partia lotników już przekazywała swoim kolegom z drużyny podkowy, Bulk Biceps jeszcze leciał na swoich drobnych skrzydełkach do Fluttershy, która czekała na podkowę od niego. Gdy ogier już doleciał i przekazał klaczy, ta szybko wystartowała, a jej przyjaciółki na trybunach oglądały to z uśmiechem. thumb|right|Oh, Pinkie, co Ty robisz? Wtedy Pinkie Pie, która jadła popcorn powiedziała siedzącym obok Rarity i Applejack, że jeśli zdobędą w tej konkurencji medal, to Ponyville będzie miało 8 medali, co wysunie ich na prowadzenie ex aequo z Cloudsdale, a mówiąc to, rozsypywała popcorn po kucykach siedzących obok, jednak nie zauważyła rozzłoszczonych wzroków innych. Nagle Pinkie olśniło, że Cloudsdale też może zdobyć w tym medal i skuliła się smutnie. Kiedy klacze tak rozmawiały, Fluttershy doleciała do Rainbow Dash i przekazała jej podkowę, a ta natychmiast poleciała za innymi, próbując ich prześcignąć. Pytanie do Panny Harshwhinny thumb|left|Proszę pani, czy wpuści mnie pani do siebie? W tym samym czasie Spike podszedł do pani Harshwhinny, która aktualnie podpisywała dokumenty i powiedział, że wie, że jest ona bardzo zajęta, a ta mu odparsknęła i spytała, o co chodzi. Smok wtedy zaczął tłumaczyć, czy może coś jeszcze innego co może zrobić dla igrzysk, co jest godne podziwu Kryształowego Królestwa. thumb|right|O kurcze, mam pomysł! Panna Harshwhinny wtedy szybko podeszła do niego i spytała go, o co mu chodzi, po czym dodała, że zapalił pochodnię dla igrzysk. Spike jednak zaczął kopać nogą w ziemię i próbował powiedzieć pani inspektor prawdę o zapaleniu znicza, jednak klacz mu przerwała i spytała, czy to nie było dla niego dość ważna rola w organizacji igrzysk. Po tym przewróciła oczami i powiedziała smokowi, że jeszcze potem przyjdzie się ją zapytać, czy może odstawić koncert rockowy, po czym westchnęła i odeszła wypominając celebrytów. Wtedy smokowi przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł i pobiegł gdzieś. Koniec konkurencji thumb|left|Klacze przybijają kopytko. W tym samym czasie, Rainbow Dash i Spitfire ścigały się, która pierwsza doleci do mety i wygra konkurencję. Leciały łeb w łeb, jednakże kapitanka Wonderbolts była tym razem szybsza od Dash, i Cloudsdale zdobyło złoto. Tłum na trybunach wiwatował, a przyjaciółki Rainbow cieszyły się, a Applejack powiedziała wtedy, że Ponyville zdobyło srebrny medal. Po tym wszystkim Spitfire popatrzyła z uznaniem na Rainbow i obie klacze przybiły sobie kopytko. Wręczenie medali thumb|left|To ja zaśpiewam hymn! Po zakończonej konkurencji, reprezentanci trzech pierwszych miejsc stali już na podium, a Shining Armor ogłosił, że składa gratulacje wszystkim medalistom i chciał powiedzieć, że teraz czas na hymn miasta, z którego pochodzą zwycięzcy, jednakże przerwał mu Spike, który ogłosił, że to on otrzyma zaszczyt zaśpiewania. Tłum na trybunach zaczął wiwatować, a sam smok z uśmiechem na twarzy machał do kucyków. thumb|right|Spike, to [[Sapphire Shores miała zaśpiewać ten hymn.]] Shining Armor wtedy podszedł do niego i szepnął do niego, pytając, co on wyrabia. Spike jednakże nie będąc świadomy, co właśnie zrobił, powiedział jednorożcowi, że i tak zawsze to tylko muzyka, po czym wykrzyknął do tłumu, że zna wszystkie słowa hymnuSpike prawdopodobnie nie był świadomy tego, że nie śpiewa się hymnu Equestrii (najprawdopodobniej), lecz miasta, z którego pochodzą zwycięzcy. oraz że zaśpiewa go głośno i dumnie, ku radości wszystkich, a kucyki ponownie zaczęły wiwatować. thumb|left|W co ja się wkopałem... Wtedy światła na stadionie lekko przygasły, a nad Shining Armora nadleciała pegazica z reflektorem i oświetliła ogiera, a gdy ten chwilę się zastanowił, ogłosił, że hymn Cloudsdale zaśpiewa im Spike. Nagle światło reflektora padło na smoka, a jemu samemu zszedł uśmiech z twarzy, kiedy usłyszał hymn Cloudsdale i zdziwiony spytał, czemu akurat hymn Cloudsdale. Shining Armor odpowiedział wtedy szeptem smokowi, że grają hymn tylko dla zwycięzców, a Wonderbolts są z Cloudsdale i zmartwiony wycofał się do tyłu, patrząc na smoka, który aktualnie był w potrzasku. Do smoka wtedy doszło, co właśnie zrobił i powiedział, że nie zna słów hymnu Cloudsdale, a nawet, że go nigdy nie słyszał. Upokorzenie Spike'a na oczach wszystkich thumb|right|Każdy o tym dobrze wie, gdy Spike śpiewa uszy rwie! Wtedy zdenerwowany smok rozejrzał się po trybunach, a któryś z kryształowych kucyków krzyknął, wypowiadając jego tytuł, aby zaśpiewał im i smok odkaszlnął, a gdy zaczęła grać muzyka hymnu, stanął przerażony i zaczął improwizować słowa hymnu, owijając jego treść o samych Wonderbolts i że pochodzą z Cloudsdale. Kiedy już wspomniał o tym mieście, dodał, że jest tam ekstra, drużyna Wonderboltsów jest the best i że mają tam fajne drzewa, a kucyki na trybunach przyglądały się smokowi raz z przerażeniem, ze smutkiem, zdziwieniem, a nawet ze złością. thumb|left|Tyle lekcji śpiewania poszło na marne... Jedynie Pinkie wesoło słuchała zmyślonego hymnu smoka, nie dzieląc przerażenia jej przyjaciółek. Smok wymyślając słowa, mówił, że kochają to miasto, bo umieją latać bardzo szybko, a zaraz po tym, dodał, że chciałby by to był już koniec, gdyż to nie był jeszcze koniec. Spike wciąż patrzył przerażony na trybuny i trzymał się za ogon, a przy tym pocił się ze stresu. Twilight za to, która patrzyła na wszystko z loży królewskiej była lekko zażenowana, po czym zakryła twarz kopytkiem. Inne kucyki za to patrzyły na to ze zdziwieniem, a jedna klacz zakryła uszy źrebięciu stojącemu obok, aby nie słyszał tych bzdur i nagle pewien ogier zakrył sobie twarz swoim cylindrem, aby nie musiał tego wszystkiego słyszeć. thumb|right|To już koniec! Wonderbolts patrzyli na to z wielkim zdziwieniem, a nawet przerażeniem, jednak największy stres przeżywał tam właśnie Spike, który po raz kolejny zaśpiewał, że w Cloudsdale mają fajne drzewa i że chce, aby to już był koniec „hymnu”. Rainbow Dash za to, stała jak zamurowana, gdy słuchała smoka, a Fluttershy nie mogąc znieść upokorzenia swojego przyjaciela, próbowała na to wszystko nie patrzeć. Wtedy jednak smok znowu powtórzył, że chce, aby to był koniec hymnu i udało mu się — były to ostatnie melodie hymnu. Zdenerwowany ukłonił się niepewnie, rozglądając się po trybunach, a kiedy znowu włączyli światło na stadionie, było słyszeć jedynie płacz jakiegoś dziecka. Nagle Pinkie z oddali krzyknęła mu brawo!. Izolacja Spike'a przez resztę Igrzysk thumb|left|No weź, wyjdź do nas. Po pewnym czasie Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom przyszły do Spike'a, który siedział sam w pokoju i pakował swoje rzeczy do walizki przed powrotem do domu. Klaczki patrzyły najpierw na niego niepewnie, wchodząc jedna na drugą, przygniatając przy tym Scootaloo. Nagle Apple Bloom spytała smoka czy idzie z nimi. thumb|right|Jak mamy go pocieszyć? Ten jej odpowiedział smutno, że nie, bo ma rzeczy do spakowania, po czym wskazał na stertę porozrzucanych ubrań. Zmartwione klaczki najpierw patrzyły zza drzwi na smoka, a gdy weszły do środka i Scootaloo podniosła się z podłogi, pegaz powiedział, że siedział samotnie w pokoju przez całe igrzyska, a Sweetie Belle dodała, że tego dnia będzie ceremonia zakończenia. Smok jednak posępnie odpowiedział klaczkom, że skoro tak, to jutro wyjeżdżają, ergo trzeba było zacząć się pakować. Liga patrzyła smutnie na smoka, a potem każda z nich popatrzyła na drugą, po czym zrezygnowane wyszły z pokoju smoka, który nadal pakował swoje rzeczy do walizki. Ostatnia konkurencja Igrzysk thumb|left|Shining Armor przemawia do kucyków. Tego samego wieczoru, na stadionie panowały radosne wiwaty tłumu, a Shining Armor już wyszedł na środek stadionu, aby powiedzieć to, co miał do powiedzenia. Ogłosił, że na zakończenie igrzysk będzie ich stały punkt, a mianowicie Zawody w lodowym łucznictwie. thumb|right|Łucznicy gotowi do rozpoczęcia dyscypliny. Wtedy wskazał na cztery niebieskie tarcze, przedzielone na sześć części, a za nimi znajdowała się niebieska ściana z wzorami kryształów. Tłum na trybunach wiwatował, a Shining Armor poprosił głośno lodowych łuczników, aby zajęli swoje miejsca. Na tę prośbę, czwórka kucyków stanęła przy wyznaczonych dla nich miejscach, w gotowości na rozpoczęcie ich dyscypliny, a aplaus tłumu zaczął być coraz większy. Obawa Pinkie przed opuszczeniem się Ponyville w rankingu thumb|left|Szkoda, że nie mamy nikogo do lodowego łucznictwa. Wtedy Applejack oglądająca konkurencję, powiedziała z lekkim żalem do Rarity, że szkoda, że Ponyville nie wystawiło żadnego lodowego łucznika, gdyż nie mają komu kibicować. Jednak Pinkie Pie, słysząc zmartwienie przyjaciółki wyciągnęła do niej kopytko i powiedziała, że nie szkodzi, gdyż Ponyville ma trzydzieści siedem medali, a Cloudsdale trzydzieści sześć. thumb|right|Czyli to wszystko zależy od tego?! Dodała jeszcze, że tak czy owak, to ich drużyna będzie prowadzić w klasyfikacji medalowej i krzyknęła z radości. Nagle Rainbow Dash przerwała radość Pinkie, mówiąc, że Cloudsdale reprezentuje na dole w tej dyscyplinie, dwóch, bardzo dobrych lodowych łuczników, a jeśli obydwoje zwyciężą, to Cloudsdale będzie prowadzić w klasyfikacji. Pinkie wtedy wstała z miejsca i dopytała się Rainbow, czy wszystko zależy od tej jednej dyscypliny, a Rainbow, Rarity i Applejack patrzyły na nią. Farmerka odpowiedziała jej po tym, że w sumie wszystko zależy od wyniku tej dyscypliny, a gdy Pinkie usłyszała to, chwyciła się za głowę i zaczęła krzyczeń raz, za razem ojacie!. Poszukiwanie Spike'a przez Twilight thumb|left|Twilight, chodź tu! Wtedy obok po schodach przechodziła Twilight patrząca na trybuny obok, jakby kogoś szukała. Jednak nagle entuzjastycznie zawołała ją Pinkie, aby przyszła do nich, a potem usiadła obok niej i przejmowała się wraz z nią wynikiem klasyfikacji medalowej. Klacz powiedziała przyjaciółce, że pokaże jej jak to robić i wtedy zaczęła skakać z radością i krzyczeć ojacie!. thumb|right|Spike nie chciał nas słuchać i został w swoim pokoju! Twilight jednak powiedziała przyjaciółce, że tak właściwie to szukała Spike'a i spytała się, czy któraś z nich go przypadkiem nie widziała. Wtedy Apple Bloom odpowiedziała księżniczce, że smok nie przyjdzie i Sweetie Belle dopowiedziała, że próbowały go namówić do przyjścia na ceremonię zakończenia, a Scootaloo dodała, że jednak smok nie miał zamiaru ich słuchać. Pinkie entuzjastycznie powiedziała, że w takim razie Twilight może zająć jego miejsce, jednak tej już wtedy nie było. Różowy kucyk stał w tym czasie na głowie pewnego ogiera i patrzył się zdziwiony na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał alikorn i zawołał po nią, a inne kucyki patrzyły na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem. „Koniec z chowaniem się!” thumb|left|Biedny Spike... Przez to wszystko dostał depresji... Spike w tym samym czasie, siedział sam w swoim pokoju na kanapie i smutno dmuchał w pióro, które się unosiło nad nim. Wtedy Twilight zawołała do niego z korytarza, czy jest w pokoju, a gdy smok to usłyszał, z przerażenia połknął pióro. Smok szybko wypluł pióro, zeskoczył z kanapy, szybko chwycił za walizkę i krzyknął do Twilight, że jest w pokoju, po czym rozrzucił zawartość walizki po pokoju. [[Plik:S04E24_Twilight_zła_na_Spike'a.png|thumb|''Koniec z chowaniem się Spike!]] Dodał wtedy, że jest bardzo zajęty, po czym wynurzył się ze sterty ubrań, po czym powiedział jej, aby zobaczyła ile ma jeszcze pakowania i dodał ''nieźle, co?. Twilight jednak nie była zachwycona zachowaniem smoka i zdenerwowana oznajmiła mu, że to koniec z chowaniem się i dodała, że ma iść z nią i to natychmiast. Smok westchnął i przystał na jej rozkaz, mówiąc, że pójdzie, jednak ubrał na siebie czarne okulary i kapelusz, po czym spytał ją, czy może włożyć tylko to. Tłumaczenie zasad lodowego łucznictwa przez Rainbow thumb|left|Rainbow przedstawia Lidze zasady lodowego łucznictwa. W tym samym czasie, łucznicy na stadionie zaczęli strzelać do wymierzonych celów. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo obserwowały, jak zawody lodowego łucznictwa zaczęły się rozkręcać, gdy nagle Rainbow Dash powiedziała do nich, że te strzały, którymi strzelają ci łucznicy nie są zwyczajne i wskazała na to, co się dzieje na dole. thumb|right|Prawie zapełniona tarcza jednego z zawodników. Wtedy pierwsza strzała trafiła w tarczę i zamroziła ten kawałek tarczy. Dash wytłumaczyła Znaczkowej Lidze, że te strzały zamrażają tę część tarczy w który trafią. W tym samym momencie łucznicy zaczęli po kolei trafiać w tarcze, które stopniowo zaczęły zamarzać. Rainbow dokończyła swoją wypowiedź, mówiąc, że aby wygrać, zawodnik musi jako pierwszy pokryć lodem całą tarczę. thumb|left|Na Celestię, muszę się pospieszyć. Po tym dodała, aby obserwowały zawodnika numer 7 z Cloudsdale, gdyż jest faworytem. W tym samym momencie pewien brązowy ogier, który brał udział w dyscyplinie popatrzył się na fioletowego pegaza obok, który już prawie kończył zamrażać swoją tarczę. Kucyk nie zastanawiając się długo, sięgnął po strzałę i znowu zaczął strzelać do wymierzonego celu. Próby pocieszenia smoka przez księżniczkę thumb|right|Nie rozumiem Cię Spike, dlaczego musisz być taki surowy dla siebie? W międzyczasie, Twilight i Spike szli razem na stadion, gdy nagle księżniczka zapytała przyjaciela, dlaczego jest dla siebie aż tak surowy, bo naprawdę tego nie rozumie i spojrzała na niego zdenerwowana. Smok szedł ze spuszczoną głową i był ubrany w duży, brązowy kapelusz, ciemne okulary oraz szary płaszcz, aby nikt go nie rozpoznał. thumb|left|Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie! A pamiętasz, kto wywołał wojnę o lalkę w [[Ponyville?]] Odpowiedział klaczy, że sprawił wszystkim zawód i to dwukrotnie, po czym dodał, że ona nigdy nikogo nie zawodziła, więc nie ma pojęcia, jak on może się czuć. Na te słowa Twilight stanęła jak wryta, obróciła się do smoka i zmartwiona zapytała, czy sobie żartuje. thumb|right|Możemy przynajmniej wrócić po popcorn? Powiedziała mu, że zawaliła nie jeden raz i nie dwa oraz dodała, że nie o to w tym chodzi, gdyż znicz się zapalił, zwycięzcy podniebnej sztafety otrzymali swoje zasłużone medale, więc i szkody nie ma. Smok jednak nie był do końca przekonany słowami przyjaciółki i smutnie zapytał, czy mogą przynajmniej oglądać konkurencję stąd, gdyż nie potrafi już stanąć twarzą w twarz z publicznością na trybunach. Po tych słowach poszedł w stronę wyjścia, a Twilight obejrzała się smutnie za siebie na stadion. Wypadek thumb|left|Jeden z zawodników przewrócił się. Wtedy jeden z lodowych łuczników przez pośpiech wywrócił się, a jego strzała wycelowała prosto w wielką chmurę. Ta natychmiast zaczęła zmieniać się w lód, a przerażone kucyki zaczęły uciekać z trybun. Shining Armor przerażony krzyknął, a Spike obrócił się, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Twilight stała przerażona w miejscu, a księżniczki Celestia i Luna poderwały się z siedzeń, jak i inne pegazy, by ratować kucyki. thumb|right|Dmuchając na zimne... Rainbow Dash krzyknęła wtedy do innych pegazów, aby skierowali to jak najdalej od tłumu, a Shining Armor zawołał do ochroniarzy, aby zdjęli zaklęcie ochronne z jednorożców. Niestety, odpowiedzieli księciu, że nie mają na to czasu. Twilight już chciała poderwać się do lotu, jednakże Spike ruszył na ratunek oraz krzyknął do Rainbow i Fluttershy, aby się odsunęły. Po tych słowach skoczył do góry po Shining Armorze i pegazach, a następnie zionął ogniem, który roztopił lodową skałę, zmieniając ją w parę wodną, a następnie deszcz. Gdy Spike wrócił na ziemię, tłum na trybunach wiwatował na cześć odważnego smoka. Później thumb|left|Dziękuję Ci za ponowne uratowanie mojego królestwa, akurat gdy mnie nie było na ekranie! Po całym zajściu, smok poszedł w stronę wyjścia, a jego przyjaciółki poszły do niego, aby mu powiedzieć, że to, co zrobił, było niesamowite, jednak on sam zdawał się nie zdawać z tego sprawy. W tym samym czasie, do smoka przyszły księżniczki. Cadance powiedziała, że chciała osobiście mu podziękować za ocalenie jej poddanych i olimpiady, po czym ukłoniła się mu i powiedziała, że musi być pewnie z siebie bardzo dumny, a Luna i Celestia jedynie kiwnęły głowami. On sam jednak powiedział tylko chyba tak. Wszyscy, którzy to usłyszeli, zdziwieni wykrzyczeli to, co przed chwilą powiedział smok. Spike odpowiedział im, że tylko zobaczył, że coś się dzieje i zareagował, a tak się złożyło, że umie ziać ogniem i dodał, że gdyby one tak umiało, to też by to zrobiły. thumb|right|Spike, my wcale nie jesteśmy tobą zawiedzeni. Applejack powiedziała mu jednak, że on opowiada głupoty, a ten odpowiedział klaczy, że po prostu tak się czuje. Wtedy Twilight powiedziała, że chyba go rozumie i powiedziała mu, że to on wciąż powtarza, że wszystkich zawiódł, ale one uważają, że nie. Spytała go wtedy, czy wie, kto czuje się zawiedziony i natychmiast mu powiedziała, że to on. I że tylko on może sobie wybaczyć te wpadki, po czym zapytała go, kiedy to zrobi. Prośba księżniczki Cadance thumb|left|Czy zechciałbyś rozpalić fajerwerki? Spike odpowiedział księżniczce tylko, że sam nie wie ile może to potrwać, po czym spytał ją, czy da się cofnąć czas, bo bardzo chętnie skusiłby się na powtórkę z ceremonii otwarcia igrzysk. Twilight przez chwilę zastanowiła się nad pytaniem smoka, jednakże Cadance powiedziała smokowi, że nie mogą cofnąć czasu. Dodała wtedy, że smok uczyniłby jej wielki zaszczyt, zapalając fajerwerki na ceremonii zakończenia igrzysk. Twilight powiedziała smokowi, aby zgodził się, gdyż uratował Kryształowe Królestwo już po raz drugi i że myśli, że fajerwerki mu się należą, a księżniczki pokiwały twierdząco głowami. Spike zastanowił się chwilę, po czym powiedział, że może spróbować, a księżniczki i jego przyjaciółki cieszyły się z jego decyzji. Ceremonia zakończenia thumb|left|Wygraliśmy igrzyska! Na koniec igrzysk, zakładano na maszty flagi miast, które wygrały według klasyfikacji medalowej. Pinkie Pie krzyczała z radości, gdyż Ponyville miało najwięcej medali i wygrali jednym krążkiem. Wtedy Rainbow Dash powiedziała, że ciekawe, jaki był to medal, po czym ona i Fluttershy wzięły w kopyto swoje medale i powiedziała ten. Applejack następnie spytała się Apple Bloom, jakie to uczucie wystąpić na otwarciu najlepszej olimpiady w historii Equestrii, a ta odpowiedziała jej, że pewnie tak fajne, jak na jej zakończeniu, po czym wspólnie spojrzały na dół, gdzie koło Księżniczki Cadance, Shining Armora, Spike'a i panny Harshwhinny maszerowała gwardia królewska Kryształowego Królestwa. Rozpalenie fajerwerków przez Spike'a thumb|right|Spike przełamuje barierę i w końcu odważa się rozpalić fajerwerki przed tłumem kucyków. W tym samym czasie, pani Harshwhinny powiedziała do zapatrzonego w strażników Spike'a, że to już czas, a smok podszedł do ustawionych już wcześniej fajerwerków, aby je zapalić, a w międzyczasie smok opowiadał, jak się czuł. Popatrzył się przez chwilę zmartwiony na trybuny, lecz potem zacisnął pięści, wziął oddech i zionął ogniem, by rozpalić fajerwerki. Gdy fajerwerki wystrzeliły w powietrze, smok przyglądał się zachwycony, jak rozświetlają całe niebo różnymi barwami. Cytaty :Scootaloo: Nie przejmuj się Rainbow Dash. My też nie mamy szans, żeby zdobyć złoty medal. :Rainbow Dash: A, to dlatego, że niesiecie flagę Ponyville na otwarciu igrzysk. To nie zawody. :Scootaloo: Zawody czy nie i tak możemy super wypaść. :Rainbow Dash: I tak trzymać! Słyszeliście to wszyscy?! Wygramy czy nie i tak przecież możemy super wypaść! kucyków Ale, ee, postarajmy się zdobyć dużo medali, okey? :Strażnik: Wybacz nam, proszę, wielki, szanowny Spike'u dzielny i wspaniały. :Spike: Hę? Że co, że jak? :Twilight Sparkle: Niesamowite, prawda?! Jesteś tu figurą Spike. Widzisz? To ty! :Spike: rozmarzeniem Cześć przystojniaku! :Panna Harshwhinny: Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że dokładnie rozumiesz, na czym polega twoje zadanie? :Spike: Stanę tam, gdzie mi wskażesz, czekam na twój znak, a potem podchodzę i zapalam znicz. :Panna Harshwhinny: Mhm. Prościej być nie może. :Spike: oddech kaszle No coś ty Spike, uspokój się. Licz do dziesięciu. Raz, dwa, trzy... Tysiąc... Cztery tysiące... Dziesięć tysięcy... Trzydzieści tysięcy! :Twilight Sparkle: Equestria, mamy problem. :Panna Harshwhinny: Panie smoku, możesz wreszcie zapalić ten znicz?! :Spike: Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale nie mam dzisiaj ognia. Macie zapałki? :Panna Harshwhinny: Jesteś smokiem, ziejącym ogniem. :Spike: kaszel głosem A może syropek jakiś? :Panna Harshwhinny: warknięcie :Spike: Nic nie szkodzi, próbuję dalej. :Spike: To było tak. Próbuję zapalić ten znicz, wszyscy na mnie patrzą i czuję, że to będzie straszna klapa. palcami Aż tu nagle widzę, ogień. To było genialne. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, phew! Myślałam, że się martwisz. :Spike: Martwię? Ty żartujesz? Martwić się odkryciem, że umiem rozpalić ogień... Swoim umysłem?! :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity i Twilight Sparkle: Co?! :Kryształowy kucyk 1: Patrz, to wielki Spike, dzielny i wspaniały! :Kryształowy kucyk 2: Możemy dostać autograf? :Spike: Jasne! :Spike: Hejka, co jest? Czekaj, czekaj. Daj mi sekundę. Jeśli mogę podpalać rzeczy umysłem, to czytanie w myślach musi być następne. I przewiduję, że ty chcesz mnie poprosić, abym podłożył ogień swym umysłem! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, bo nie umiesz. :Panna Harshwhinny: To nie było dość dobre dla ciebie? Oh! oczami Na złamany dysk, następnym razem zażądasz koncertu rockowego. przewraca oczami i mówi do siebie Oh, celebryci. :Spike: Zaraz, to jest to! :Shining Armor: Wielkie gratulacje, dla wszystkich medalistów. A teraz, hymn naszej– :Spike: A ja mam zaszczyt go zaśpiewać! tłumu :Shining Armor: głosem do Spike'a Spike, co ty robisz? :Spike: ... Tam ekstra jest, ta drużyna jest the best, a w Equestrii mamy super ładne drzewa. ... :Applejack: Szkoda, że Ponyville nie wystawiło żadnego łucznika. Nie mamy komu kibicować. :Pinkie Pie: Nie szkodzi, Ponyville ma trzydzieści siedem medali, a Cloudsdale trzydzieści sześć, więc, tak czy owak prowadzimy w klasyfikacji medalowej. Juhu! :Rainbow Dash: Ale Cloudsdale reprezentuje dwóch, bardzo dobrych, lodowych łuczników. Jeżeli obaj zwyciężą, to Cloudsdale będzie mieć więcej medali. :Pinkie Pie: Czyli wszystko zależy od tej jednej dyscypliny?! :Applejack: W sumie tak. :Spike: Tak! Em, jestem bardzo zajęty. Sprójrz, ile mam jeszcze pakowania! sapie Nieźle co? :Twilight Sparkle: Koniec z chowaniem się, masz iść ze mną! Teraz. :Spike: Ech, dobra, jak chcesz. Pójdę. Mogę przynajmniej włożyć to? :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę Spike, dlaczego jesteś dla siebie taki surowy? :Spike: Sprawiłem wszystkim zawód. Dwa razy. Ty nigdy nikogo nie zawodzisz, więc nie wiesz, jak to jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Żartujesz?! Nawaliłam nie raz i nie dwa! Nie o to chodzi! Znicz się zapalił, podniebna sztafeta dostała medal, więc wszystko gra. :Księżniczka Cadance: Chcę ci osobiście podziękować, za ocalenie kucyków i olimpiady, o wielki i szanowny Spike'u, dzielny i wspaniały! Musisz być z siebie dumny! :Spike: Chyba tak... :Główna szóstka, wraz z księżniczkami: Chyba tak?! :Applejack: No wybacz Spike, że powiem to dosadnie, ale opowiadasz głupoty. :Spike: Amm... Ja tak to czuję... :Twilight Sparkle: Chwileczkę, chyba cię rozumiem. Powtarzasz, że wciąż wszystkich zawiodłeś, ale my uważamy, że nie. Wiesz, kto czuje się zawiedziony Spike? Ty. I tylko ty, możesz to sobie wybaczyć. Kiedy to zrobisz? :Pinkie Pie: Udało się! Ponyville ma najwięcej medali! Wygraliśmy jednym krążkiem! :Rainbow Dash: Hmm, ciekawe co to za medal... Ten! :Applejack: Jakie to uczucie wystąpić na otwarciu najlepszej olimpiady w historii Equestrii, pysiu? :Apple Bloom: Pewnie tak fajne, jak na zamknięciu. :Spike: Wiecie co? Trochę to dziwne. Choćby wiele razy, powtarzano ci, że jesteś super, te wszystkie pochwały nic nie znaczą, dopóki nie poczujesz tego w środku. Żeby dobrze się poczuć samym sobą, trzeba czasem zapomnieć o przeszłości, a kiedy nadejdzie czas, byś mógł pokazać się z najlepszej strony, będziesz w stanie rozświetlić całe niebo! Ciekawostki * W pociągu, Scootaloo przez chwilę lata, ku uciesze jej przyjaciółek. * Gdyby Spike'owi udało się zapalić znicz na Igrzyskach, byłby pierwszym smokiem w historii Equestrii, który to zrobił. * W polskiej wersji językowej, Księżniczka Cadance, mówi przez chwilę głosem Księżniczki Celestii. Do tego w pociągu, przez chwilę można usłyszeć głos Applejack, mimo że nie było jej w tym czasie w wagonie. Galeria Zobacz również * Cloudsdale Anthem en:Equestria Games de:Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) es:Los Juegos de Equestria ru:Эквестрийские игры pt:Jogos de Equestria Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu